In the Cold November Rain
by CJtheCregg
Summary: just because the barkeeper offered her the house special… a banana daiquiri… Set after Doomsday, a horribly fluffy reunion fic.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Cold November Rain**

**Disclaimer:** _Well several people here know I have a slight fantasy about marrying David Tennant….. but since that's just a fantasy, I don't own him, them, or anything Doctor Who related._

**Summary:** _'just because the barkeeper offered her the house special… a banana daiquiri…'_

I'm typing this up listening to 'Song for Ten' which is utterly the wrong song to be playing right now, because I actually wrote it whilst babysitting, and watching a music channel – November Rain – Guns 'N Roses is what was playing, and while the song is utterly lovey dovey etc, and this fic is anything but (until maybe the end ;) ) it was quite inspirational.

Especially this part:

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

**Anyway, on with the fic…**

Time seemed to pass by in a blur. Funny really. All that time spent traveling through time and space, every single moment imprinted in her memory, like it were just yesterday – but as soon as she stood still, feet planted firmly on the ground, it all blurred, and she tumbled head first into a life that did nothing just confuse her.

How long had it been? How long since she clung, helplessly – desperately – to that cold wall at Torchwood? How long since she sobbed her way through a tearful, heartlessly short goodbye on that damp beach in Norway?

A year… two years? Maybe more….

It didn't matter in the end, because she was miserable.

Utterly miserable, and it didn't matter how many times she tried to s nap herself out of it, she always ended up back in a haze of memories, dreams, and hopeless fantasies.

She'd burst into tears driving to work, because the radio was playing a song that she'd heard last week while she was thinking about him… i So if you want to love me, then darlin' don't refrain… or I'll just end up walkin', in the cold November rain /i

She'd tackled a man in the street, screaming and sobbing hysterically into his pinstriped jacket, before she realised that it wasn't him.

Chips held no appeal – something that worried Jackie and Mickey to no end. Pete had taken to bribing her with promises of trips to Dårlig ulv stranden, and letting her into 'the' room at Torchwood, just to get her to eat something. Anything.

The one time she ventured out to a club with Mickey, she had to be carried home, back mascara tears rolling down her face, just because the bartender had offered her the house special… a banana daiquiri.

On more than one occasion, she had imagined – hallucinated? - that she heard the TARDIS, and run outside, only to find an empty street, looking mockingly back at her.

Everyone she met in this new world, assumed things about her. That she'd lost a husband, a boyfriend. That he'd run off on her, died on her, had an affair, gone off to live a solitary life at sea…

She humored them, smiled weakly, tears brimming, and retreated to her office to cry.

They all murmured things to her – that she'd move on, that it would get better, that time healed everything…

But she didn't… IT didn't.

She lived life day to day, went through the motions, ate when a meal was put in front of her, completed work as it was handed to her….

And all the while, amused herself with fantasies – that one day, there he'd be.

She imaged desperate hugs. Flinging herself at him with wreckless abandon, passionately kissing him until neither of them could breathe. She thought about what they'd say... what she'd say to him, what he'd say to her. How she'd love to slap him for leaving her there alone.

But mostly, she just imagined him, being there holding her.

She had every detail of one hundred and one different meetings planned out.

So, when she turned a corner on her way back from the butchers one day, and there in the middle of the street was a big blue box, with a man wearing a pinstripe suit and a daft grin standing outside of it, it shocked her that she didn't have a clue what to say or do.

raises eyebrow the end? Or more… only time (and reviews!) will tell :)

So, lemme know what you think. (reviews are love. And naked David Tennants are handed out in return for reviews, therefore promoting a different kind of love….)


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Cold November Rain 2/2**

**Disclaimer:** _Well several people here know I have a slight fantasy about marrying David Tennant….. but since that's just a fantasy, I don't own him, them, or anything Doctor Who related._

**Summary:** _Her mind was whirling, thoughts, comments, emotions…_

**Well, due to overwhelming pressure to write another part to this fic.. um, and also I might have promised it to people because I couldn't deliver the naked David Tennants…. Here's part two of two, of In the Cold November Rain.**

She imaged desperate hugs. Flinging herself at him with wreckless abandon, passionately kissing him until neither of them could breathe. She thought about what they'd say... what she'd say to him, what he'd say to her. How she'd love to slap him for leaving her there alone.

But mostly, she just imagined him, being there holding her.

She had every detail of one hundred and one different meetings planned out.

So, when she turned a corner on her way back from the butchers one day, and there in the middle of the street was a big blue box, with a man wearing a pinstripe suit and a daft grin standing outside of it, it shocked her that she didn't have a clue what to say or do. /i

She stood there, speechless (if it had been any other moment, the Doctor might have mocked her for that state of speechlessness), staring at the man standing only a few feet away from her.

She lifted her hand slightly, as if to point at him, and then dropped it back to her side. Her mind was whirling, thoughts, comments, emotions… She opened her mouth… and then closed it again, still staring numbly at him.

The Doctor stated back, still smiling at her with that daft grin of his, and a slightly cocky expression on the rest of his face. Rose could only imagine what he was thinking.. probably something along the lines of 'Impossible! Hah! I'll give you impossible…'

Rose tilted her head slightly, as if maybe if she looked at him from a different angle, he might either disappear, or give her something to say. She frowned, and took a step closer. 'Are…' she stopped.

'Am I real?' the Doctor asked. He poked himself in the arm. 'Golly, I hope so.' He scrunched up his face. 'Mmm. Golly. Put that on the list.'

Suddenly, he grinned at her again, in the slightly insane, utterly loveable way only the Doctor could do. 'Rose Tyler!' he announced. 'I've come back to rescue you!' He said this with absolute pride in what he had achieved, and perhaps with a little hope, that he might get a medal, or at least some kind of prize for his hard work.

She couldn't help it. Not in any of her plans, had their meeting gone like this.. but he just looked so lovely and proud standing there, that she couldn't help bursting into hysterical laughter.

The Doctor, was looking at her as if she'd gone mad. Perhaps she had. 'I'm.. sorry.' She gasped out. 'It's just…. You look like you think you've just ridden in on a big white horse to rescue me, you know?'

The Doctor, did not look amused. 'I'll have you know, that it was actually quite difficult. It's not easy you know, to find yet another sun to burn up, and re route the axon dispatcher to the central holding fuse, in order to not only create a slight hole in the wall, but get the TARDIS through it in one piece. Look!' he said, pointing at the TARDIS 'She's missing a patch of paint. Hmm.' He said, pausing. 'Good thing it was just paint, not one of the stabilizer devices.'

Rose, meanwhile, is staring at him again, with a giddy smile on her face. 'You're kidding me.'

'No, I most certainly am not!' the Doctor replied, completely oblivious of what she's really talking about. 'If that patch of paint that has gone missing, had been one of the stabilizers…. Oh.' He said in realization. 'No, I'm not kidding…. Hello!'

Rose grinned at him. 'Hi.' She breathed out quietly.

'Well then, what are you waiting for! Come here!' the Doctor demanded, holding out his arms.

Rose, squealed slightly, and threw her self at him, shopping bags and all. 'I can't believe you're here.' She whispered into the collar of his jacket.

He smiled into her hair, and pulled her closer to him. 'You smell like strawberries.' He announced.

'And you still say the weirdest things.' Rose replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, and burying her head in his collar.

It was nice, she decided slightly absent mindedly. This hugging.. this connection. Other than the general ecstaticness she felt over his return for her, this whole hugging, him being pressed up against her thing, was nice. Very nice.

'There's a chance,' the Doctor said gently to her, and Rose sucked in a sharp breath of air, fearing that he'd say something that she desperately didn't want to hear.

'That we might get run over if we continue standing in the middle of the road.'

Rose grinned as they shuffled sideways slightly, in a half attempt at getting out of the street, but the awkward movements only caused them to become slightly tangled up in each other. 'Maybe I should let go.' Rose said, unwinding her arms from around the Doctors neck.

He grasped her waist tighter, and pulled her back towards him. 'Oh, what's getting run over when you've fought the Syrocrax on the deck... was it a deck? of their space ship?'

Rose beamed at him, and leaning forward, did something she'd never done before – contemplated a million times, but never done. She kissed him on the cheek.

'Oh!' exclaimed the Doctor, blushing slightly. 'Well.'

And suddenly, Rose found her mouth to be rather occupied, as the Doctor brushed his lips over hers, and then full heartedly, kissed her.

To anyone walking past them on the street, it would have looked rather peculiar. A man in a terribly old fashioned pinstripe suit worn with scruffy, dirty sneakers, kissing a girl with long blonde hair, clutching a bag of groceries, in the middle of the road, outside a big blue police telephone box.

To Rose and the Doctor, it was the moment they'd been waiting for, for two years, 7 months, 3 weeks, 1 day, 14 hours, 7 minutes and approximately 43 seconds – if the Doctors calculations were right.

i So? Terrible? A let down after the last one? I did warn some of you… angst and heartache are my thing. Not happy reunions. Not sure I've ever written a reunion of any kind.


End file.
